vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh Playtime Volume 1: Cowboy Pooh VHS 1994
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh Playtime Collection *Spot Disney Bumper * Feature Program Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh Playtime: Cowboy Pooh Episode Titles * "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" Intervals * Stay Tuned as Rather Tricks the Pooh Pirates Into Digging for Buried Treasure Episode Titles (cont.) * "Rabbit Marks the Spot" Intervals * Stay Tuned as Tigger Becomes a Superhero and Even Let's Piglet Be in Sidekick Episode Titles (cont.) * "The Masked Offender" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * Producer/Supervising Director: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Ken Kessel ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" & "The Masked Offender" - Karl Geurs * Co-Producer: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Mark Zaslove * Story Editor: Mark Zaslove * Producer: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Russell E. Mooney * Director: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Carole Beers & Charlie A. Nichols ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" & "The Masked Offender" - Terence Harrison * Story by: ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" - Mark Zaslove & Bruce Talkington ** "The Masked Offender" - Mark Zaslove * Teleplay by: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Stephen Sustarsic ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" & "The Masked Offender" - Carter Crocker * With the Talents of: John Fielder, Michael Gough, Ken Sansom & ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Peter Cullen & Tim Hoskins ** "The Masked Offender" - Tim Hoskins & Hal Smith * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh * "Rabbit Marks the Spot" & "The Masked Offender" - Paul Winchell as Tigger * Voice Director: ** :"The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Andrea Romano * Animation Director: ** "The Masked Offender" -Terence Harrison * Assistant Producer: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger' - Selma Gladney & Donan Alcock Smith ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" & "The Masked Offender" - Barbara Ferro * Assistant Story Editors: ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" - Carter Crocker & Bruce Talkington ** "The Masked Offender" - Carter Crocker * Art Director: ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" & "The Masked Offender" - Ed Gherner * Storyboard Designers: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Elizabeth Chaman, Jill Colbert & Robert Souza ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" - Holly Forsyth & Hank Tucker ** "The Masked Offender" - Holly Forsyth * Storyboard Revisions: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Elizabeth Chapman, Robert Souza & Jeff Howard * Key Layout Design: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Dennis Greco ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" - Jim Schlenker * Character Design: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Tom Bird & Kenny Thompkins ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" & "The Masked Offender" - Leonard Smith * Prop Design: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - David Mink * Background Styling ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Hye Coh & Bill Lorencz ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" & "The Masked Offender" - Paro Hozumi * Color Stylist: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Robin Draper ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" & "The Masked Offender" - Jill Stirdivant * Supervising Timing Director: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Marlene Robinson May ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" - Dave Brian * Timing Directors ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Terence Harrison, Rick Leon, Brian Ray, Mitch Rochon, Bob Treat & Woody Yocum ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" - Mitch Rochon ** "The Masked Offender" - Dave Brian, Rick Leon & Jamie Mitchell * Continuity Coordinator: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Myrna Bushman * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Script Coordinators: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Judy Maxey, Laraine Arkow & Marie Sager ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" - Leona Jernigan * Overseas Animation Supervisors: ** "The Masked Offender" - Ken Kessel & Jamie Mitchell * Archives Administrator: Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator: Karen Silva * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Supervisor: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Joseph Hathaway * Sound Dubbing Supervisor: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Christopher Keith * Post Production Coordinators: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Jeffrey Arthur & John Royer ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" & 'The Masked Offender" - Barbara Beck * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Post Production Asssistant: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Nanci Battlle * Production Assistants: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Stephanie Elliott, Michelle Robinson, William Waggoner & Johanne Beaudoin ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" - Peggy Becker & Jeffrey Arthur ** "The Masked Offender" - Jeffrey Arthur, Peggy Becker & Leona Jernigan * Shipping Coordinator: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Craig Simpson * Managing Film Editor: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Rich Harrison * "Rabbit Marks the Spot" & "The Masked Offender" - Vitello & Associates * Supervising Editors: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Charlie King, M.P.S.E. ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" & "The Masked Offender" - Elen Orson * Sound Editors: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E., David Lynch & Jerry Winicki ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" & "The Masked Offender" - Roy Braverman * Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer: ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" & "The Masked Offender" - Ed Barton * Dialogue Editors: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Jenny Harrison & Andy Rose * Assistant Editors: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - James N. Harrison & Robb S. Paulsen * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp * Animation Production by: ** "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" - Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd. ** "Rabbit Marks the Spot" - Walt Disney Television Animation Australia ** "The Masked Offender" - TMS Entertaiment, Inc. * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * © 1989, 1991 The Walt Disney Company - All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Walt Disney Television Closing Previews * Winnie the Pooh Storybook Classics Category:VHS Category:1994 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Winnie the Pooh: Playtime Category:1990s Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh